Healing the Past
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: Draco and Ginny story, about Draco staying at the Weasley's for month and a half. Reasons why you will have to find out in the story. Also a dark figure is in his dreams, saying strange things to him in a different language.
1. Default Chapter

Healing The Past  
  
  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy escapes from his abusive father. He finds himself   
infront of the Burrow of the Weaselys, needing shelter he takes the risk for   
asking. What will happen when Draco is living under the roof for 1 month and   
a half.Also Total Draco and Ginny relationship on the way! Also it gets Nc-17   
later in the fic that is unless people like this fic so far.  
  
  
  
1. Clouded Dreams  
  
  
  
"What am I doing here infront of the Weasely's house"he glanced at the shabby   
almost about to fall burrow.  
  
-You fool remember your running away from your father and you need   
shelter-his mind was telling him.  
  
He took a long sigh and put his hand to the door, it was nearly 9pm. Draco   
was getting abused again by his so called father. Draco had a tore in his   
shirt which came from his chest to the end of his shirt apparently been   
cutted by a knife which had peirced his skin as well. Draco had one black and   
blue mark over his left eye. He diden't bother to bring anything he just ran   
blankly out of his manor trying to escape his bad father.  
  
"Well here I am ..no use turning back"He said as he knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a young girl about 15, her fiery hair put into a   
loose ponytail. She was wearing on a orange tanktop and kaki capries. The   
sight of Draco had startled her, for the fact he was here and also the shape   
he was in.  
  
"Ahem..um Weasley could I um well talk to your parents?"Draco said as he   
tried to be polite.  
  
"They aint home but Malfoy I doubt you are welcomed here anyways"Ginny says   
as she shuts the door on his face.  
  
"Well that went well.."Draco said but then soon knocked again, but this time   
the door was answered by Ron.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy!"Ron growled.  
  
"Listen Weasley, I just simply need to talk to your father and mother"Draco   
said with a sneer look on his face.  
  
"Well like Ginny said your not welcomed"Ron said bitterly as he was about to   
shut the door but his parents just came home.  
  
Molly looked at Draco with a confusion expression running all over her face,   
Arthur as well came up to Draco and wondered what he was doing here.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, what can I do for you?"Arthur said.  
  
"Well you see Sir um my father has been well..abusing me as you can see, I   
was hoping I could seek shelter untill Hogwarts"Draco said with alittle plea   
look in his eyes.  
  
Ron and Ginny both stood in the door way so they could listen to the   
conversation. Finnaly Arthur soon spoke again.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, I shall give you shelter but if you start any trouble you can say   
death before you know your back out on the streets"Arthur said calmly as can   
be.  
  
Molly just nearly grunted then pulled her husband aside and whispered "Arthur   
have you gone nutters, you trust a Malfoy!"she said.  
  
Arthur sighed then spoke "Molly, can't you see the boy is in bad shape"he   
said then turned to Draco.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy follow me in"Arthur said as he walked inside, Ron and Ginny   
backing away slowly.  
  
Arthur lead Draco into the kitchen and made him sit down.  
  
"Let me take a look at the gash across your chest. Well..take your shirt   
off"Arthur soon said.  
  
Draco grunted but pulled his shirt off, his gash making him whimper in pain.  
  
Ginny coulden't keep her big brown eyes from Draco's bare chest, he was quite   
built in the body area. Also she had noticed how attractive he seemed even   
more now that he will be staying with them for month and a half.  
  
Arthur cleaned the wound then bandaged it up, he then looked at Draco "Got   
anything to wear?"he asked.  
  
"No I ran from the manor as soon as I could not thinking of taking things so   
most of my stuff is there..all except my wand"Draco replied.  
  
"Well I'm sure you will be able to fit into Ron's clothes, deary"this time   
Molly said that.  
  
Draco nodded then looked at Ron, Ron was giving him the most death glare he   
ever gotten.  
  
"You will sleep in Percy's old room since he moved out awile ago to live with   
his fiannce Pinalope ClearWater"Arthur told Draco.  
  
Draco nodded then his eyes gleamed at a plate with food on it, Molly had   
heated up some food for him.  
  
"Thanks Mrs.Weasley"Draco said.  
  
Arthur and Molly soon retreated to go to bed, they left Ron to show Draco to   
Percy's old room.  
  
Ron took a seat across Draco "Listen Malfoy I sware to God if you try   
anything funny I'll mess you up more then your father has!"he said with a   
look of flames burning in his blue eyes.  
  
Ginny took a seat, she never really spoke much to Draco actually she quite   
feared him. Knowing Malfoy's daddy was a follower of Voldermont and plus   
Draco tended to be known as the schools bully.  
  
Draco gleamed at the youngest Weasley, she had gotten quite grown up looking   
since the last time. Much better body, plus the clothes she was wearing   
diden't seem to look all baggy on on her so filled her curves well.  
  
Ron nearly coughed to get Draco's attention "Malfoy may I ask why did you   
bother to come here anyways?".  
  
"Well you see Weasley, um..if I went to a Slytherin family my father would   
find me. Who would have expected him to see me living here in a dump like   
this eh?"he added with a grin.  
  
Ron then got red in the face as he stood up "Why you stupid selfish   
inconciderent git!".  
  
Ginny then stop Ron "Ron please don't. Malfoy is suppose to be are guest   
remember..even if he is a jerk."she added as she glared at Draco with her   
brown eyes.  
  
"Huh Little Weasley are you trying to insult me?"Draco asked  
  
Ginny then glared at him with more hate "Don't treat me like some little kid   
Malfoy!"she said and with that she turned on her heel to go to bed.  
  
"C'mon Malfoy, I'll show you to your room"Ron said as he walked out of the   
kitchen to up the stairs.  
  
They came to a shut door, Ron opened it. The room was deserted except a table   
stool, chair, and a bed.  
  
"Great..much like living in the slums"Draco said but got a angry push from   
Ron, Draco flew into the room then growled.  
  
"Try that again Weasley and see what happens"He said as Ron just gave him a   
look then left him.  
  
Draco closed the door, then found a pair of pajamas that were Ron's laying   
neatly on the bed. He then soon put them on, he layed on the bed and stared   
at the ceiling.  
  
"Well Malfoy my boy lets see how many things you can screw up tomorrow"he   
said with a grin then fell asleep. 


	2. The Dark Figure

2. Dream of Future:The Dark Figure  
  
Draco walked through a dark hallway, it seemed as if he was back in   
Hogwarts but the place looked like a prison area. All dark also all he had   
that was light was his burning candle in his hand.  
  
Draco then came to stairs which lead downwards to somewhere, Draco decided to   
walk down them as he did. He herd a scream which caused him to jump, his   
candal fell out of his hand and went out. He was left in the darkness but   
could see alittle light which was blue from dowstairs, so he continued to go   
downstairs.  
  
He had finnally reached down in a small room, it had two huge serpant   
statue's beside a huge hour glass filled with gold sand.Inside the hour glass   
he saw the youngest weasley who had her hands tied togather and her ankles.   
She screamed out to Draco, his blue silver orbs glanced in wonder who was   
doing that.  
  
"So you finnaly came"a voice called out from the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?"he yelled out towards the dark shadows.  
  
Out of the shadows a figured appeared, she had a weird symbol on her forehead   
which was black. Her black hair was long about down to her waist, her skin   
was ivory pale and her eyes were glowing a purlpe celestial energy. She had   
two huge black feathery wings from her back, a slight grin was on her face.  
  
Draco was blinking he then looked towards the hour glass to see the sand   
pouring all on Ginny and almost sufficating her.  
  
"Let her go!"he said with anger as the girl just grinned.  
  
"dos zhahen l'uss vel'uss zhahus cha'kohkev natha l'oreb"was the last thing   
said  
  
Draco woke up, his breathing was hard and he had cold sweat. His gray blue   
eyes gleamed around the room and noticed it was Percy's room the one he went   
to bed in 'Phew..just a dream' he thought.  
  
A non-muggle clock beside his bed had read 2 am in the morning, Draco sighed   
as he got up. His two feet going over the side of the bed and touching the   
cold floor, he had decided he would get something to drink.  
  
He first before he walked out of the room had gone to a mirror, his blonde   
hair was messed up and went over abit of his eyes. He had then slicked it   
back firmly then grinned at his reflection and with that he left out of the   
room.  
  
Draco walked into the kitchen, he noticed another figure was in there sitting   
at the table. A small candle light was all was lit up in the room, as he   
could tell it was Ginny.  
  
"Well Weasley what are you doing up in such a Godly hour?"he said with a   
sneer look on his face as he took a seat across from her.  
  
"I coulden't sleep well and you Malfoy?"she said as she took a sip from her   
cup which was filled with water.  
  
"Me either, ha having fantasy dreams of Potter are we?"he said as he started   
to laugh at her.  
  
Ginny became red in the face, she put her cup down with anger grown into her   
'Who does he think he is..I try to start a civil conversation and this is all   
I get!' she thought as she eye'd at him crossly.  
  
She was about to get up when she herd Draco "Weasley please don't go".  
  
"Why not?"she said glarring at him, the light from the fire of the candle   
flickered off of his face, she could not tell what look he gave her.  
  
"Just please Weasle girl"he said calmly but recieved another glare.   
  
Ginny sighed as she took a seat, her fingers twitched nervously under the   
table.  
  
"Well lets see..I was wondering if you had a strange dream about you being in   
a hour glass?"Draco asked.  
  
"No Malfoy"Ginny replied.  
  
"Okay then never mind and I guess you may go now"he said as he looked at her,   
she gave him the face like come on already I want to leave look.  
  
"No I'll stay"she replied softly.  
  
Silence then soon filled the room, untill Ginny decided to brake the silence   
chain.  
  
"Draco, I have a question what are you doing here?"she asked.  
  
"Weasley..lets get things straight do not call me Draco call me Malfoy, like   
your family has. Also thats really none of your bloody business..you   
muddblood lover"he said with a sneer.  
  
Ginny just shook her head as she got up, she then looked to him   
"Goodnight"then leaves him by himself. Draco sat at the table a few 10   
minutes then left to go back to Percy's old room, Draco looked at the   
pictures near Percy's bedside. One was Percy with his ravenclaw girlfriend   
Penelope Clearwater.  
  
He then looked towards another one with the whole Weasley family in a nice   
picture looking happy as can be.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Draco!"screamed very mad voice.  
  
"Yes dad?"Draco said looking up from his studies.  
  
"So once again you refuse to attend the dark mark meeting for new   
members!"his father screeched violently.  
  
"I told you father I..dun-"Draco tried to say but his father already had his   
hands around his neck wrinnging him harshley.  
  
"YOU WILL RECIEVE THIS MARK! IF YOU DON'T YOU CAN BE SURE YOUR ASS WILL BE ON   
THE STREETS LIVING WITH THE BLOODY MUGGLES!"Lucius yelled as his hands   
started to loosen from his son's neck leaving a slight bruise  
  
"I'D RATHER LIVE ON THE STREETS THEN BLOODY RECIEVE THAT MARK!"Draco yelled   
as his father growled his father reached for something, Draco could not tell   
since his father had his back turned to him. Lucius then turned to his son   
his eyes bore hell in them, flames flickering with hatred with the very   
existance of his son.  
  
"YOU WILL RECIEVE THAT MARK"  
  
"I WILL NOT!"  
  
With that Lucius then held of a knife a very sharp one then...FLISH..the   
blade had cut Draco in the chest.The wound started to bleed as Lucius then   
grabbed Draco's hair while holding the knife in his spare hand.  
  
"Now boy I could let you here bleed to death unless you say you will recieve   
the dark mark"Lucius said.  
  
"Like I said father NEVER!"he hissed out, but his father then punched him in   
the eye and watched Draco fall to the ground.  
  
He then left his son there to die, Draco got up quickly he walked out of the   
library room. He swung open the doors of his mother's room.  
  
"Draco what happened?"asked Narcissa as she looked at her son, he winced in   
pain.  
  
"Mother, I think father has gone mad again"Draco said.  
  
"Oh Draco if only you would only listen to him"she replied darkly.  
  
He then noticed his mother was not planning to help him either, he just   
growled as he left his mothers room and left the Malfoy Manor.  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
"Stupid so called "parents" " Draco growled as he sat on Percy's old lumpy   
bed, sure this was not some kind of a all expensive hotel room which would   
have been better then this. But he knew he had to get used to it if he wanted   
to go back to Hogwarts, actually when Draco was at Hogwarts he knew he was   
actually happy there.  
  
Sleep then soon came to him as he went back to the slumber, outside of the   
window a black raven stared into the window its beady red eyes just starring.  
  
Draco woke up, but when he woke up he saw writing on his mirror and was   
shocked. It said dos zhahen l'uss vel'uss zhahus cha'kohkev natha l'oreb.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------  
A/N: Hey! I'll try to put up some soon, with school and all I been busy! Um   
lets see if you really don't wan't to wait what dos zhahen l'uss vel'uss   
zhahus cha'kohkev natha l'oreb means email me at Sailorkittymoon9@aol.com   
just put in subject: Fanfic reader or something. I'll tell you this now if   
you ask me for it, I think it may ruin a good part! ^^;; I know Ginny and   
Draco don't look much but they barely even border friendship! Well hope for   
your reviews soon!  
  
Now for my thanks to my reviews:  
  
Catalina Royce For being the first to review and also the longest. I will   
try to do better with the fic so just bare with me.  
  
cosmoz I hope this is much detail for you!  
  
Ish Well um..I hope you have a better understanding if not email me and I'll   
give you like a whole summary to give you better idea.  
  
EvonThanks for loving my story!  
  
Mione G Also thank you for loving it too lol ^^.  
  
Well hope for more reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Strange Writting and a Odd Day

3. Strange Writing and A Odd Day  
  
  
  
  
Draco just glanced at the writing, the writing clearly was weird to him. It   
was written in black and kinda jaggy letters. At first he thought this must   
have been a praticall joke but that dream he had with that strange dark   
figure saying that startled him. He then noticed his clothes he was wearing   
were missing, he shrugged and left the room in Ron's Pj's on.  
  
He walked down the hall, he noticed Ginny must have forgotten he was here.   
She came out of the bathroom only wearing a red towel and her flame colored   
hair had a towel wrapped around it.  
  
"Well,Well little Weasley is not that modest is she?"he asked with a chuckle.  
  
She gasped as she noticed it was Draco she had forgotten he was here   
"Malfoy!"she screeched then ran.  
  
He laughed to himself as he continue walking down the hall and to the stairs,   
as he maded he noticed a black stone carved of a bird well to be praticular a   
raven sitting on a tombstone. 'Wow what decoraters and I thought my place was   
gloomy'Draco thought as he walked by that heading towards the kitchen, he   
could tell Mrs.Weasley was making breakfeast he could smell it.  
  
Yes indeed Molly was busy making breakfeast, she had things sizzling and all   
kinds of things. Of course yet Draco was not used to this since usually the   
house-elves had the kitchen qaurters where they made the food at.   
  
Molly had felt another presence in the room, so she turn around to see the   
young Malfoy standing in the doorway.   
  
"Well Mr.Malfoy, awake are we? Well I just wanted you to know I am cleaning   
your clothes and that I will be fixing your shirt"she added.  
  
Draco just glanced at her then knew she was waiting for him to say something   
'Alright..what was that word again..oh yes now I know' he thought before he   
spoke "Thank you".  
  
"Oh quite alright my dear, take a seat the others should be coming down   
today."Molly said motherly.  
  
Draco just shrugged and took a seat at the table, he turned his head to face   
out the window. He noticed it was bright outside, a few white doves were   
sitting in a tree.  
  
Another figure had approached the kitchen, it was Ron. He glanced at Draco   
but said nothing and took a seat.  
  
"Mornin' dear!" Molly said to her son, as he went red in the face. 'Great!Now   
I am surely gonna be picked on by Malfoy later'he thought.  
  
"Oh..yeah mornin' mom"Ron replied.  
  
"So is Harry coming today?"asked Molly as she turned from her cooking looking   
towards her son.  
  
"Yes he is and will stay till Hogwarts of course"Ron replied as he got up and   
went to the fridge to take out a drink.  
  
'Oh great!Now bloody Potter is coming how odd can my day get' Draco thought,   
Ron was looking at him as if he was expecting a comment about Harry coming.  
  
  
"Planning on going to Diagon Alley today Ron?"Molly asked as she continue   
cooking.  
  
"Yes, me and Harry are meeting up with Hermione"he replied while taking a   
seat again with a cold juice in his cup.  
  
"Oh really! I would love to go!"a voice said from the door way.  
  
Ron glanced up to see his sister dressed already "Gin, its just me, Hermione,   
and Harry going"he said.  
  
"I'll go with you..Wea--I mean Ginny"Draco said then added "I have to go to   
Gringotts anyways for some money..OH SHIT MY KEY! It's..it was in..my pants   
pocket"Draco said getting up.  
  
"Don't worry dear"Molly said throwing the key at him "Found it so I figured   
you would need this, also watch your language young man"she added.  
  
Draco looked at it, it was his only way of buying new things that he would   
need. His vault of course was loaded that is if his father haven't emptied it.  
  
"Really Malfoy?"Ginny asked looking up from her cup of juice.  
  
"If you want me too"he replied.  
  
At first she did not know how to answer, but she figured atleast she may run   
into Harry while being with Draco 'Being with Draco..were do I come up with   
things like that'she thought.   
  
"Alright I will let you"she said to Draco.  
  
Fred and George then walked in, their eyes all puffy red. Apparently they   
were at a party last night and did not come back home.  
  
"So guys how was the party?"asked Ron looking at his elder twin brothers.  
  
They both grinned "Everything was fine untill Fred turned Marcus Flint into a   
toad"George said.  
  
"Me turn Marcus Flint into a toad you must have lost your memory, because   
dear brother it was quite you that turned him into a toad"Fred replied.  
  
Ginny startled to giggle, her twin brothers never agreeded with eachother at   
times.  
  
Fred and George then noticed Malfoy was there, sitting at their table.   
  
"What are you doing here!"the twins said at the same time.  
  
"He will be staying with us probably till Hogwarts comes in" Molly said as   
she turned to her twin boys.  
  
They both eye'd Malfoy then took a seat, they sat at the near end of the   
table away from him.  
  
-12 pm-  
  
The door had a slight knock, at that same time so did Ginny's heart thump.   
She knew exactly who that could be.  
  
Ron had let Harry in, carrying his bag while Harry was carrying Hedwig's   
cage. Ron and Harry dropped Harry's stuff in Ron's room.  
  
"Harry there is something I must tell you before you go downstairs and into   
the kitchen"Ron said looking at Harry with a serious look.  
  
"Alright Ron"Harry replied.  
  
"Well you see..you may see something unexpected down there"Ron told Harry.  
  
"Oh did the poltergiest from the attic leave?"Harry asked blinking his   
emeralde eyes.  
  
"Heh if only that was it, but no someone will be staying with us till   
Hogwarts"Ron said as he gave a gloom overcast look.  
  
"Oh like who?Hermione?"Harry asked.  
  
"No..more like..Malfoy"Ron said under his breath.  
  
"MALFOY!"Harry yelled.  
  
"Shh..yes and please do be calm around him. Mother and Father are allowing   
him to stay."he added as he opened the door and walking out of his room.  
  
Harry followed, they both went down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Harry dear!"Molly said as she ran up and hugged him to death nearly.  
  
Ginny just blushed as she said "Hi" 'Remember Ginny, your suppose to be   
getting over him--but look at him he is so cute how can I!' Ginny thought.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny "Hello Gin" he said to her nicely.  
  
"Hey Harry" both the twins said.  
  
"Hey Fred and George..you guys look like zombies"Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah we were at a party last night"Fred said giving out a yawn.  
  
Then the time had come, Malfoy and Potter to face eachother.  
  
"Well Hello famous Potter"Draco said with a maschivous grin on that face of   
his.   
  
"Hi..Malfoy"Harry replied, but he wanted to leave. Just looking at Draco made   
him so angry.  
  
-hour later-  
  
"So you guys ready to go to Diagon Alley?"asked Molly as she cleared the   
tables.  
  
"Yes"Ron said getting up.  
  
"I am"Ginny replied which caused Ron to look at Ginny.  
  
"Who said you were going?"asked Ron  
  
"Oh I'm going with Dra--Malfoy"she replied with a grin.  
  
"Malfoy! Mom you can't possibly trust him with our little Ginny!"Ron said to   
his mother.  
  
"Well of course I will trust Mr.Malfoy, in a way we need to"Molly replied.  
  
"Yes Ron, and I'm not little I'm bloody 15!"she yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry"Ron replied.  
  
-Diagon Alley-  
  
"So kids be good, I'll pick you all up at 5pm and meet us at the Leaky   
Cauldron"Molly replied as she left them.  
  
Ron,Harry,Fred,and George had left. They had left Draco and Ginny alone,   
which made Ginny feel very ackward since she was alone with Malfoy.  
  
"So little Weasley should we go to gringgots first?"he asked walking that way   
as if her word was no use to him anyways.  
  
She followed him into Ginggots he   
walked infront of the goblin.  
  
"Well Mr.Malfoy, do you have your key?"the goblin asked, he had not see a   
Malfoy here for ages.  
  
"Yes"Draco said as he took out his key from his pocket pants, the silver key   
gleamed as he opened his pale palm to show it.  
  
"Alright, oh and Ms.Weasley are you as well getting something?"he asked the   
youngest Weasley.  
  
"No not today"she replied, she already had only a few knuts, and sickles in   
her pockets.  
  
Draco and Ginny had followed the goblin to the carts, the took a seat as it   
went into a dark hallway.  
  
They got off and headed infront of a door.  
  
"Key please"the goblin said.  
  
Draco gave the key to the goblin, as the goblin opened the safe.It revealed   
lots of Galleons, sickles,and knots.The floor thats for sure was not to be   
seen, since it was covered with all the money, Draco only took a few for his   
stuff and other reasons.  
  
Ginny was amazed, she knew he was loaded. Also she knew Harry was loaded too,   
it was like if they were the two richest people in the world.  
  
They went to many stores, Draco had gotten his new uniform. While Ginny was   
now embarrassed to say she had to go to the use shop for hers "Malfoy, I know   
you won't like the idea of going in the use shop so you can wait outside   
while I go get a new uniform"she said while still watching Draco trying on   
his new uniform for school.  
  
"Don't be silly, weasle girl. Madame Malkin!"Draco called out.  
  
The witch walked in "Yes Mr.Malfoy?"she asked.  
  
"Please fit Ms.Weasley into a uniform"he said while he noticed Ginny's   
reflection in the mirror, she had a confused look all over her pretty face   
'Wait I did not think she was pretty'he thought to himself.  
  
"Yes sir, come this way miss"she said while taking Ginny into another room.  
  
Madame Malkin waved her wand a few times as a uniform after a uniform was put   
onto Ginny, finnaly the one that fit her best and look the best.  
  
"Done"Madame Malkin said to Ginny, she then looked at the price it was way   
over her limit of spending.  
  
"We will take it"Draco said walking out in his regular clothes.  
  
"But Malfoy? I can't pay for this"she said, as he then grinned.  
  
"Don't be silly wealse girl, I'm paying for it after all it is my fathers   
money I could careless how I spend it"he said as he handed Madame Malkin the   
money for both uniforms.  
  
He carried both boxes out, Ginny followed him.  
  
"Why did you do that?"asked Ginny.  
  
"I was more looking for a thanking you then a question"Draco said with a sly   
grin.  
  
"Well..!"she said impatiently.  
  
"How about we have something to eat then go looking for books"he said, Ginny   
sighed and nodded. She was hungry, so this did not bother her one bit.  
  
As they went into a three broomsticks, they took a seat. They were silent   
untill Ginny spoke again.  
  
"So why did you pay for my uniform?"she asked.  
  
"Just being nice"he said with a shrug.  
  
"No Draco, your not nice your king of insults. So whats up with that?"she   
asked again, this kinda angred him.  
  
"Look if I bloody felt like paying then you shoulden't be complaining, damn   
do you always have to be so difficult!"he replied.  
  
She growled and just slummbed into her seat, her brown eyes then looked over   
to another table.She saw Harry,Ron, and Hermione laughing about something.   
They had always left her out, she was just known as a "tag along" more then a   
friend. She sighed as she took a sip of a butterbeer she was presented.  
  
Draco just looked at her, his blue gray orbs glared over ot the   
weasley,potter,and mudblood sat at. He then looked at Ginny, he knew the   
longing was to be part of the dream team. No he rather be alone, so he   
diden't have to care much about anything. Plus he was never really friendless   
he had those two idiots body guards Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
As they finished, they had went back into the streets of Diagon Alley. They   
have decided to go into the book shop. Ginny pulled out her book list, then   
the copy of Ron's that was for Draco, since half of Draco's stuff was still   
back in the manor.  
  
"Hmm no problem, lets see this year for DADA Class I need "Defense Dark   
Against Arts 6" Draco said, then just put the rest of his list on the   
counter. The person came back with all the books he will need then, Draco   
took Ginny's so that the person would get her books as well. He once again   
payed for Ginny, she had to admit this is a different side from him.  
  
As Ginny walked around, she noticed a diary. It was speciale in the way, a   
black hard cover with a fairy dancing in flames. The flames flickered on the   
book, the clasp was gold and there was a message "To open you set the   
password then say it and it opens" she read.  
  
Draco noticed her looking at it, he grinned as he was talking to the   
bookseller. "Oh Ginny can you bring whatever your looking at"he said to her.  
  
She took the book wrapped in a clear foil, she walked over to Draco and   
handed to him. He looked at the cover, he looked at the fairy seeing why she   
would be attracted to it. It reminded him of her. So he tossed it in the book   
pile to be bought, as he payed he looked at Ginny.  
  
She was waiting for him at the front door, he reached into the bag and handed   
her something.It was the diary, her mouth gaped in surprise then looked at   
Draco.  
  
"Oh thank you Draco!"She said looking at it, then looked at the clock "Oh   
dear almost time to meet mom"  
  
They both walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, they noticed dream team and the   
twins were there already.  
  
"Hey Ginny"Hermione said walking over to her.  
  
"Hello Hermione"she said with a smiled.  
  
"Hey where you get that diary at?"Hermione asked looking at it and watching   
the flames dance over the diary.  
  
"Well Granger none of your business"Draco said with a sly mischivous grin   
'better lay off mudblood till school'he thought.  
  
"Oh..Malfoy"Hermione said with a not so happy look to see him.   
  
Fred and George were trying out their new trick gum on unexpecting people   
walking by, about 5 people had taken it and threw up afterwards.  
  
Exactly on time, Molly and Arthur Weasley walked over to them. Molly had   
sugested they got back before dark.  
  
-night-  
  
Hermione was staying in Ginny's room, she had her sleeping bag already   
sprawled on the floor with her laying on it.  
  
Ginny was sitting in her bed, wearing a light orange nightgown. She was   
writing in her diary.  
  
-Entry 1 July 24th-  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is the first time I'm writing in you, actually at first I really did   
not like writing in diaries. Just because of my 1st year incident at   
Hogwarts, with the hall Tom Riddle thing. Anyways, Draco Malfoy bought this   
for me. It was a big surprised to me, maybe he is not that bad if you hang   
with him alot more instead of not. Well I better stop writing because   
Hermione is trying to read over my shoulder.  
  
  
Till I write later   
  
Virgina W.  
  
-End of Entry1-  
  
"So who really bought that for you?"Hermione asked as she jumped onto Ginny's   
bed taking the diary from Ginny's hands.  
  
"I did!"Ginny sqeaked as she reached for the book but no use, Hermione was   
bigger then Ginny and she had a diffcult time getting it out of Hermione's   
hands.   
  
"Tell me please"Hermione asked as she handed the diary back to Ginny's hands.  
  
"Alright!As long as you don't tell no one and keep it a secret"Ginny said as   
she clutched onto her diary as if it was her life.  
  
"Alright I promise already!"Hermione said getting impatient with the younger   
girl.  
  
"Dra-Malfoy bought it for me, as well my books, and my new uniform"Ginny said   
looking down at the bed sheets.  
  
"Really!What is he trying to to pull?"Hermione asked.  
  
"How should I know, but get off my bed I want to get some sleep"Ginny said   
kicking Hermione off her bed.  
  
Hermione made a oof sound as she fell on her sleeping bed, and let a low   
groan of pain.  
  
"Ow, anyways Goodnight Ginny"Hermione said closing her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione"Ginny repiled as she sat the diary on a table near her   
bed, then turned then turned the light off and fell asleep.  
  
Draco had as well fallen asleep, he really had no clue why he did buy those   
things for Ginny. Also why was he even calling her Ginny he should be calling   
her Weasley or something.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: Well looks that Nc-17 is not allowed, so this will be R. There will be   
sex still just R rated style instead. Also I can't wait for your reviews and   
stuff. But what I don't get why bother removing Nc-17 when people are just   
gonna put it under R instead u.u;;...anyways can't wait for your reviews. I   
may skip a few days in August to get towards Hogwarts, but I'll think about   
it.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Tomoko: Thanks for reviewing the latest chapter!  
  
Also anyone who read this thanks for reading!  
  
-x-  
  
Well can't wait for reviews, bye till then. May have a chapter in by Sunday   
or Monday! 


	4. Dark Plans

4. Dark Plans   
  
A/N: I have decided to skip a few days to August 17th, why lol I want to get   
to Hogwarts! Grr..thanks for no Nc-17 I had to get rid of like my first 7   
reviews all togather I would have 10. Bloody youngersters ::Grumbles. Anyways   
..enough of my babbling!.  
  
  
-Some Ginny Entrys-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is August 1, Draco Malfoy is still with us. Anyways, the most funniest   
thing happened. Draco walked in on Hermione and Ron during a snogging   
session. Oh boy were they embarassed the rest of the day!! Also I been trying   
to avoid Harry, if I do I could fall out of love with him...maybe? Anyways   
Hermione is coming in so I better stop writing.  
  
  
Virgina W.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
August 8th.  
  
Today was weird, I found a letter written by Harry to Cho. I thought the   
Ravenclaw girl coulden't stand him!!!!! Well thats one of the reasons I   
should just give up hope for Harry, I sure hope if there is a Yule's ball I   
wont be going with Neville Longbottom even if he is a nice..boy.......  
  
  
Virgina W.  
  
End of Entrys  
  
  
Ginny strolled to the back door, she noticed today was the 17th of August.   
The sun beemed into her face, the bright light caused her to close one of her   
eyes and leaving the other open.  
  
The letter to Cho from Harry still remained in her bloody head -Ginny!! Get   
over him..!- she thought to herself as she opened the door and walked outside   
in the back. She looked into the gardens and saw the gnomes, a sigh escaped   
her lips.  
  
Draco stood at the door, his blue silver eyes locked onto the small red head.   
A calm look on his pale face was displayed for awile he became calm around   
here, even if famous Potter was staying under the same bloody roof.  
  
  
Ginny kept walking untill she saw some brillant colored red roses that were   
bloomed, she took a seat on a carved out stoned bench her father made for   
outside. She had seeked solace inbetween the vines of thorny rose's wrapping   
around the benchs bottom standers. A figure had a appeared behind her while   
she was in her solace spot.  
  
"Well Weasle girl what are you doing out here alone?Should you be spying on   
Potter right about now?"he asked wickedly.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy"she said looking at her hands resting on her lap.  
  
"What if I don't?"he said with a mascivous grin displayed his pale face.  
  
"Then I'll just leave"she said getting up from the stone bench.  
  
"Wait what I really came out here for..is to talk"Draco said walking over to   
Ginny, while he pushed her back down onto the bench while he soon followed   
sitting next to her.  
  
"Malfoy if your trying to hit on me..."she tried to finish but Draco spoke.  
  
"Why is it working?"he asked.  
  
"No! Bloody hell no!! I was about to say my brothers would bloody kick your   
arse if they saw you sitting next to me"she said calmly.  
  
"Oh really should we try to proove that theory?"he asked moving alittle   
closer, Ginny had responded by inching away with a tint pink across her   
cheeks.  
  
Just about when Draco was gonna lean in for the kiss, Harry had appeared   
disturbing Draco's chance.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing!"Harry asked while walking over there  
  
"Well nothing really Potter, except you bloody ruined my moment!"he said as   
his eyes narrowed at the famous Potter.  
  
Ginny remained silent, blush remained on her pale face while she eyed Harry   
with a nervous look.  
  
"Gin, you okay?"Harry asked while ignoring the fact Draco was even there.  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm okay.."she replied while getting up "Just about to go back   
inside"she added as she left Harry and Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, if you dare lay one finger on her I will get you!"Harry said while   
his fist clutched togather.  
  
"What are you to say what Ginny wants"Draco asked.  
  
"She does not need a loser like you"Harry replied narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh but she needs a famous Potter, who does not even notice her!"Draco yelled   
then walked off.  
  
Harry just stood there watching Draco leave, he knew he had to tell Ron about   
how close Draco was getting with his sister.  
  
Voldermont's hide out  
  
  
Lucius stood there before his master with that non-emotional face he had   
bore ever since he could remeber.  
  
"Well Lucius, did you find her?"Voldermont asked while sitting on his throne,   
on the walls and hanging around the pillars were green boas giving off hisses.  
  
Lucius nodded "Yes my lord"then snapped his fingers as two servants walked in   
both their hands clutched onto a girl's shoulder.  
  
The girl was frighted, she was ratherly pale. Her black hair went about waist   
length, and her eyes were a blue as a nights sky. She had tears baring her   
face, the liquid from her eye's spouting down her cheek then to her chin to   
drip togather.  
  
Voldermont grinned "Good work Lucius"he replied as he walked over to the girl   
who was held by the two servants.  
  
"Now girl, you should be happy your gonna be a important part of the new   
Hogwart's history"Voldermont said coldly as he grabbed onto her arm, making   
the girl flinch.  
  
He then turned to Lucius "Did you bring it?"he asked dryly.   
  
Lucius once again clapped his hands, as a house-elf carried a small silver   
chest with a bird in crested ontop of it. Lucius opened it to reveal a silver   
potion bottle with the same bird incrested on the front. He took it out of   
the box and walked towards Voldermont.  
  
"As you wished for my lord"he said while handing Voldermont the potion bottle.  
  
Voldermont accepted as a grin displayed his face he laughed then looked   
towards the girl, his fingers opened the potions top.  
  
"Now girl, be nice and accept the potion"Voldermont said as he held up the   
bottle up to her lips.  
  
The girl was stubborn and kept her mouth closed, this angered Voldermont.  
  
"Stupid girl!"He hissed as his hand went behind her head and pinched her   
neck. She gasped in pain as her mouth opened, Voldermont put the bottle up to   
her lips and tilt it so the dark liquid could go down her troat.  
  
A shriek of lighting pausled through the room as Voldermont removed the   
bottle, the girl's head bowed down and her black hair was covering her face.  
  
Lucius had became nervous if the girl had died and Voldermont's plan would be   
wasted. But Voldermont had shaked the girl alittle   
"Girl.Girl.GIRL!"Voldermont yelled.  
  
The girl's head looked up, her eyes were a purple color and a symbol was on   
her forehead. She let out a loud shrilling laugh, as two white pearly fangs   
bared over her bottom lip.  
  
"It worked!"Lucius said.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Voldermont to the girl.  
  
"usstan uil usstan uil ayi-na l'oreb errdegahr 'i am i am ayi-na the raven   
demon.' " the girl spoke as sparks filled the sky brighting the room with a   
flash.  
  
Her eyes then soon started to glow, as a instant the two servants holding her   
had blown up. Blood, pieces flying in the air, a drop of blood dripped down   
her face as she grinned as her tongue then catched the following blood.  
  
Lucius had backed away, but Voldermont had stayed his place and pointed his   
index finger at the demon.  
  
"I am your master now and you will obey me"he said faltly as two snakes   
wrapped around her legs and hissed.  
  
"Hahahahah! dos ou'tix talinth dorn tlu dosst rothe ha xuat morfeth ussa   
jiala! 'You actually think i'll be your slave Ha don't make me laugh!' " she   
said while pointed her finger at him.  
  
"Very well you asked for it"Voldermont replied as he said abunch of words and   
a necklace appeared around her neck to seal her.  
  
The demon fell to the ground, as her eyes turned blue and she was back to   
normal. She breathed hard as cold sweat dripped down her pale face.  
  
"What is your name girl?"Voldermont asked.  
  
"R..Raven"she said nervously as she looked around, with fear in her blue eyes.  
  
"Well Lucius, you have till Hogwarts to get Raven ready. You may go now"   
Voldermont dissmissed Lucius who had grabbed onto Raven's arm and pulling her   
up.  
  
"Yes my lord"he replied while leaving along with Raven, who was more pulled.  
  
Back at the Burrow  
  
Ginny had been trying any contact to avoid Draco, she sat in her room reading   
untill Hermione had walked in.  
  
"Have you seen Crookashanks" A/N: I have no clue if I spelled that wrong, to   
lazy to look for the book. Anyways if its wrong just correct me lol!   
Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, last time I saw him. He was playing outback chasing that bloody raven   
that keeps staying here"Ginny replied while closing the book.  
  
"But its raining outside! My poor kitty will catch a cold"groaned Hermione as   
she left Ginny's room and made her way downstairs.  
  
A knock was herd from the door soon after Hermione left 'who in the world   
would knock' she thought as she got up to answer it...  
  
Well Draco was the one that could answer that question, he had a sneer look   
and his eyes just fixed on her.  
  
"May I come in?"he asked just leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Why?"Ginny questioned while raising her left eyebraw alittle.  
  
Draco shrugged but did not let Ginny finish telling him to go away he just   
walked in and sat on her bed.  
  
"Excuse me but I don't think I invited you in here Malfoy"Ginny said while   
her right foot tapped peevedly.  
  
"Well little weasle I invited myself, I did not have all day for you to just   
have your eyes oogling me"he said with a grin.  
  
"Stop being so full of yourself!"she replied while shutting the door.  
  
"Oh shutting the door so we can have privacy, yep don't want Potter walking   
in on us while snogging"he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Who said we would do anything like that!"Ginny said while a tint of blush   
spread across her cheeks.  
  
"Oh come on if Potter did not disturb us earlier we would have been"Draco   
replied.  
  
A long silence was filled in the room, then Draco turned to look at the diary   
he bought her. He went to grab for it but a loud smack and him screaming in   
pain left the diary alone.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that weasel!"he yelled while he rubbed his hand,   
apparently while Draco was going for the diary Ginny had thrown a shoe real   
hard at his hand.  
  
"Because its private stuff!"she yelled back while the blush turned to red   
with anger.  
  
"You could had just said thats private instead of bloody smacking my hand   
with your damn shoe!"Draco growled then got up and left the room.  
  
-Malfoy Manor-  
  
Lucius Malfoy grinned as he was reading a story over and over again in a   
library. Actually it was a real life story and he knew because he well   
himself was in it.  
  
"So Raven, if you want to know about yourself read this book"he said handing   
it to the frighted girl sitting in the chair across from him.Raven accepted   
the book but said nothing to him, she was really scared of him.  
  
"Well I best be going to the Ministry, you stay in the manor if you want   
something ask the house elves"Lucius said while he left her.  
  
Raven then looked at the book and decided to read it. It was not very long it   
was a little story about a demon.  
  
-story-  
  
In Kyoto,Japan lived a young japanesse girl named Aiy-na Shinamura. She was   
a well brought up girl living in a rich family. But when she was 10 she   
learned her family were sorceresses and sorceres. She had became one too, her   
magic was quite un-deaftable.  
  
When she turned 15 she learned about a jewel which could turn you into a   
demon, be much stronger then what she was now. When she had took hold of the   
jewel a evil slipped into the girl, she had consumed a evil half.  
  
She created monsterous creatures to destroy the villages, her family were   
killed one by one by her own hands. For a year the world had feared her, they   
wanted her dead but of course being immortal a muggle could do nothing about   
it.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had took Voldermont's test to become a death eater, he had to   
slay the demon girl in Japan.She was to be a threat to Voldermont, afraid she   
would run over him with her great power. Lucius did not know though, that   
this demon had a kind side still.  
  
The other self of her was a kind,beautiful, and she loved people. The demon   
she became was a twisted, hungered for blood, and no mortal should live if   
that crossed her mind.  
  
Lucius fell in love with the good side, he knew though he had to kill her. So   
one last time before the hatred filled her body he told her he loved her. The   
demon had came out, Lucius Malfoy had killed her then burned her till the   
ashes were filled in a silver bottle with a raven incrested in the front.  
  
Lucius went back to England, became the new death eater. But since the one he   
truelly loved was dead he knew he wouldn't want his son never to go through   
with that. So he had to change his son to a cold non-loving person.  
  
  
  
-End-  
  
"The..thing..I drank..was..a..a dead person's ashes!"Raven squeaked as she   
started to spat out.  
  
Then a house-elf had appeared to her, he had a tray with a water glass. Dobby   
noted the young lady was not a Malfoy or related at all.  
  
"Here you go miss"he said as Raven accepted it.  
  
"Do you know where Mr.Malfoy's son is?"Raven asked wondering since in the   
book it said something about it.  
  
"No funny thing is he ran away a month ago"Dobby replied.  
  
"No wonder, who would bloody want a father like that"Raven said while she   
growled, she knew she had something living inside of her. Her body ached   
whenever she felt this evil inside, its like her heart was freezing over.....  
  
-Burrow-  
  
It was now dinner everyone was at the table except Arthur, he apparently had   
something busy going on at the Ministry.  
  
Molly looked at the grandfather clock and saw he was coming home soon, just   
when the hand hit home Arthur walked in. He sat himself in his seat while he   
looked ratherly tired.  
  
"Hard day at work?"asked George while his fork messed with the mashed   
patotoes.  
  
"Yes, there is a missing girl case. Her name is Raven Til Auror."he replied   
while he took his fork then started to eat.  
  
"Raven Til Auror, never herd of her"Draco replied while he took a sip of his   
drink.  
  
"Not many have she came from the beuxbaton's school, she was going to be a   
transfer student in Hogwarts for her 5th year. Apparently though she gone   
missing"Arthur said.  
  
"Well I bet its a deatheater's doing or maybe even Lucius for all we bloody   
know"Ron said while he recieved a death glare from Draco.  
  
"No apparently Raven's parents were very much a Slytherin, her father was   
even once a death eater"Mr.Weasley said.  
  
"Could be reveng"spoke Hermione.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------  
  
Author: Alrighty, how do you like this plot so far? Well anyways I hope to   
see some reviews. Sorry I have not writen for awile I was going through a   
romance crisis. Anyways hope for more reviews and I shall continue this story.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Renee WoodsThanks for your review, I would use spell check but of course   
this computer is so damn old I can't. Anyways I'm getting a new computer soon   
so don't worry.  
  
Quishank you for the tip hint grammar.  
  
SandiHeheh I know I'm bad at spelling very sorry, and well thanks for   
reviewing.  
  
SarahThanks for liking my story!  
  
Neni Potter Thank you for being the first to review my re-do fic since Nc-17   
was cancelled out!  
  
-x-  
  
-Some Help-  
  
Alright I want some advice you guys do the picking and help me.  
  
New DADA Teacher should be?  
  
Katalina Cassora who is 25 and always had a thing for Snape.  
  
Charmed Sisters: Piper,Phoebe, and Prue Halliewell you know to have bubby   
teachers just for some humor. One of course will end up liking Snape. Also   
will have something to do with the vanquishing some nasty critters in story.  
  
Well you guys pick from these two and I'll add up the votes to see which one   
I shall use.  
  
Well Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope for reviews maybe I'll feel   
better if I get some reviews *hint**hint* Lol! 


	5. Sneaking into the Malfoy Manor

5. Sneaking into the Malfoy Manor  
  
It was 3 in the morning once again Draco Malfoy awoke from a terrible   
dream once again. He sat in the old squeaky bed, his ears picked up a hint of   
fluttering about in the room.  
  
"Now what could that be?"he said as he got up, he reached for the candle   
and lit it. The room lit up, something was in his room. It was sitting ontop   
of the large cabinet, it was a black bird with blood red eyes.  
  
"A raven"he spoke, then went to the window opening it up. "Fly out   
bird!"he hissed, as he made a hand swating movement. The raven let out a   
shriek cry, as it let its wings stretch out. It flew outside of the window,   
and Draco could not see it anymore.  
  
Draco sighed two more days till he was going back to Hogwarts, he was   
looking forward to it. Though most of the students and professors hate him,   
he also knew all his stuff was at the manor.  
  
'I must get my stuff!' he thought in his mind as he started to change,   
pulling off his white tee shirt and throwing it on the bed. He just got to   
his pants to stand there wearing his green boxers as Ginny walked in.  
  
"Mal-!!Oh I'm sorry!"Ginny said turning around "Its just I herd you   
talking to yourself and went to see why you were up"she continued as her face   
turned red as her hair.  
  
"Its alright"he told her as he put on a black tank top and then black   
slacks also a black t-shirt jacket which he kept un-button. "I'm going to the   
Malfoy Manor, tell the others not to worry I'll be back."  
  
"You can't!"Ginny yelled as she stood infront of the door, Draco smiled   
slightly as he pushed her aside.   
  
"I need to get some of my stuff"He told her as he continued walking down   
the halls.  
  
"How will you get here and back?"she asked.  
  
"Floo Poweder of course"he smirked as he stood infront of the fire place,   
he put some floo powder into the fire as he said "Malfoy Manor"and   
dissappeared infront of Ginny.  
  
"Idiot"she said as he was gone.  
  
-Malfoy Manor-  
  
"Let me out of here!"Raven yelled as she banged on her bedroom door, the   
house elf came to her.  
  
"Miss Raven, please do not yell. The Malfoy's are asleep"the house elf   
said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"I don't care!"she yelled at the house elf then gave up sitting on the   
bed, she started to cry "I'm never gonna get out of here, my parents must be   
worried!" she said in the dark.  
  
Draco appeared infront of the living room's fire place, dust on his face   
he walked around. He crept past his parents room, as he came to his room. He   
opened his room as he started to pack a few things in his bag he walked out.   
Now all he needed was his broom and his owl.  
  
As he walked past a room, he herd a person crying. He turned towards the   
door and put his ear to it. The crying got louder, he thought who could it   
be. 'Maybe it was his mother again having a abusive husband after all?' He   
thought.   
  
He managed to get outside, the pond was silent and still. He went to the   
small owl barn, he opened it and his owl flew to him with a happy look as it   
hoot landing on Draco's shoulder. He smirked at his eagle owl, he then left   
the barn after putting his owl into a silver cage. He then came to a small   
little shed with his broom, with plenty other brooms. He took his Nimbus 2001   
and put it with the rest of his stuff.  
  
"SOUND ALERT! TRASSPASSING! SEND THE CERBURS!" the triggered alarm   
shouted.  
  
"Oh shit!"Draco yelled as he took his cart and started to move fast.  
  
A small statue of a dragon standing on the fountin top came to life, it   
was a red dragon. Its wings stretched out its glowing green eyes caught Draco   
racing back towards the doors to get back inside. The dragon gave off a death   
roar, as fire sparked from its mouth.  
  
"The alarm!"Lucius snapped up as Narcissa grabbed his arm "Let Cerburs   
deal with the wretched stealer"Narcissa cooed as Lucius layed back down.  
  
Raven stood by the window, her eyes amazed as she saw the red dragon   
alive. "Whicked!"she said out loud, as her eyes turned purple "NO I   
can't!"Raven said shaking her head 'But you must' Aiy-na said in Raven's   
mind. "Wait! Arn't you suppose..to speak in Drow?"Raven said. She looked in   
the mirror to see the form of Aiy-na, she had long black hair, glowing purple   
eyes.  
  
'I'm speaking to you in English so you can understand'Aiy-na said. Raven   
narrowed her blue eyes.  
  
'You won't be able to push me back'Aiy-na said with a grin, as then Raven   
turned away to ignore the demon girl.  
  
Draco ran as fast as he can, the fire breathing dragon hot on his trail.   
He made it to the doors, but the dragon made a fireball hit him. It missed   
him because he got inside, panting as he pulled his cart into the front of   
the fire place.  
  
He threw the floo powder and said "The Burrow!" the dissappeared.  
  
Ginny stood there infront of the fire place, Ron as well leaning against   
the wall. Draco appeared with his cart and his eagle owl hooting along.   
  
"Malfoy! Your so reckless!"Ron growled.  
  
"Weasley! I had to!"Draco complained as he then yawned.  
  
"Tired are you?"Ginny said alittle crossed with him, he could tell   
because her foot was tapping against the ground.  
  
"Yes. I think I'll go to bed."He said as he carried his stuff upstairs   
into Percy's room. He layed down on the bed, maybe that crying person wasn't   
his mother he thought but soon fell asleep.  
  
"I can't stand him!"Ginny said as Ron gave her a look. "What?"She asked   
him.  
  
"Harry told me. You and Malfoy been getting close lately"Ron growled then   
turned to walk upstairs.  
  
"If I were you, I would end it. Malfoys and Weasleys don't get along"Ron   
continued as he walked upstairs.  
  
"I have a free heart!"she yelled from downstairs.  
  
-Malfoy Manor-  
  
Raven awoke to a house elf tapping at her, she groaned as she got up.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy wants you in the training room"said the house elf in a mousy   
voice as it left.  
  
Raven got up, she got dressed into a black skirt and black blouse. Knee   
high black socks and black boots. She brushed her long silky black hair and   
put it into a long braid. She left the room, her eyes glared at her   
reflection 'Aiy-na you'll never win' she hissed in her mind.  
  
She came to the large training room, Lucius was already there. His long   
white hair put back in a ponytail so it would not get in the way. His icy   
blue-gray eyes looked to her "Come Miss Raven"he said.  
  
Raven walked towards him, she looked at him. He then threw a school   
uniform it looked to be. Some books for the new school were pilled infront of   
him, he also had a cage near the stack with a black raven in it.  
  
"Demos!"she said as she ran towards the cage "How did you get him? He was   
at my house?"she asked looking towards Lucius.  
  
"I had a death eater member pick him up"he simply replied.  
  
"Alright? I have a question. Why do I have to train?"she asked.  
  
"I need you to say your a Malfoy"he said  
  
"But.."was all Raven could say.  
  
"My master simply said that is how it must be"Lucius said as he threw her   
a card for her to study.  
  
Raven N Malfoy  
15 of age  
Cousin of Draco Malfoy  
Born in London, was raised in France.  
Last school Beuxbaton.  
  
She looked at the paper, she blinked her blue eyes then looked towards him   
"Lie about myself?"she told him with a surprised look.  
  
"Well yes"Lucius told her then his smirck formed "All Malfoys are liars"he   
replied.  
  
"I am not a liar!"she hissed as she threw the card, Lucius stood with anger.  
  
"YOU WILL DO THIS!"he shouted as he pointed his wand to her, she was pushed   
against the wall and held up from the ground.  
  
She screamed "Alright!"she cried as Lucius smirk came back he made her fall   
to the ground "Good, tomorrow you will be going to Hogwarts"Lucius said then   
walked out.  
  
Raven stood there she took out her pet raven letting it flap around, she   
noticed someing in its mouth. She took it "Hmm..it says Weasley"she looked a   
the small parchment. "Where did you get this?"she asked her raven. The bird   
gave off a shriek and started to flap around then landed on a high cabinet.  
  
"Hogwarts..maybe I'll meet a Weasley"she said to her raven.  
  
-Burrow-  
  
"Well Draco has been sleeping and its now 1 p.m."Ginny said sitting on a sofa   
while Harry and Ron played wizards chess.  
  
"Yes Malfoy must had slept terrible"Hermione said still reading from a book.  
  
"I guess so, since he was a the Malfoy Manor at 4 something"Ron growled as   
Harry did his move.  
  
"Hm why?"asked Harry.  
  
"To get his stuff"Ginny said with a sigh as she looked towards them all.  
  
Draco remained laying in the bed, his eyes on the ceiling. He almost was   
killed by that bloody dragon locked in his backyard this morning. He knew he   
should tell the ministry on his father just to get revenge.   
  
His thought then came to Ginny, did he really believed he had feelings on   
this certin red head how could he. He was after all a Malfoy, yet a feeling   
had slipped in his heart as he talked to her. Some kind of a warm glow coming   
from her, he never knew why Potter always ignore her.  
  
Well anyways, Hogwarts was tommorrow. He couldn't wait, yet that crying still   
had gotten to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------  
  
Raven: Hey all, sorry this took sooooooo long. I been really down lately to   
write, since I got all these reviews I got happy. Thanks. Anyways I'll try to   
write more and more!   
  
Here is what I'm planning to write next time.  
  
Chapter6: Return to Hogwarts  
  
-They return to meet a new girl her name is Raven, Draco keeps getting those   
dreams but something happens this time. A new DADA teacher comes hopefully   
will stay, Siris comes to warn Harry as well. Great problems are starting   
inside the school once again, and Dumbledore has sad news to tell everyone!-  
  
Now for Thanks:  
  
To: Bunny, JCzPRiNCeSS, KRIS48BLUE,The Blue   
Mandrake,Xerxes,(drexsharpeye@aol.com). THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Also Thanks to everyone who read it! I luv you all! I'll hopefully get right   
down to making the next chapter!!  
  
R.I.P  
Richard Harris...you'll always be the greatest Dumbledore to me.  
  
Please Review this ficcy ^^. Well I'll be waiting on the reviews to start   
this up, seeya all till then!!  
  
-Raven- 


	6. Return to Hogwarts

6. Return to Hogwarts  
  
Ginny awoken to the sound of Hermione's voice "Get up!"  
  
"Huh?!..I'm up! I'm up!"Ginny hissed as she sat up, her brown eyes flashed a   
glare at Hermione.   
  
"About time!"Hermione smiled who was standing already dressed 'she must be   
eager to get back' thought Ginny.  
  
Ginny then soon got dressed, wearing a black skirt and a red tanktop and her   
flame hair left down. She walked downstairs and saw everyone ready. Draco was   
wearing black as usuall and this did not surprise her.  
  
-At the Station-  
  
"Hey Gin! Sit with us!"Hermione said sitting next to Ron, with Crookshanks on   
her lap.  
  
"No I think I'll sit alone"Ginny replied as she turned away from that   
compartment and walked to an empty one.  
  
Draco then found her in that one when he was looking for Crabbe and Goyle.   
His gray-blue eyes looked cold again. He was wearing his school robes showing   
'Slytherin' badge proudly, he act as if the month with the Weasleys did not   
effect.  
  
"Hello Weasel"he smirked as he walked in and took a seat across from her.   
Ginny blinked her brown eyes "Oh back to Weasel again? So Malfoy going back   
to your own self?" Ginny asked him.  
  
His face had his sneer then grinned "Yeah! Of course I'm a Slytherin and your   
a Gryffindor" he said waving his index finger in the air.  
  
"Then why are you sitting in here with me?"her voice said loudly.  
  
"Shhhh! Do you want the rest of the bloody Slytherins to hear!"Draco hissed.  
  
"Oh embarassed?Why is that MALFOY? OH I KNOW BECAUSE YOU STAYED AT THE   
BURROW!"she said loudly and Draco stood up he walked quickly towards her then   
clamped her mouth.  
  
"SHHHHH!"he hissed.  
  
Pansy then walked in "Drakkie? You stayed with the Weasleys?"her pug-face   
looked stunned.  
  
"I did no such thing!"Draco told his fellow Slytherin.  
  
Pansy looked relieved "Good thing Drakkie-kins I was worried"she giggled   
"Crabbe and Goyle are next-store go sit with them"she said and turned away.  
  
"Ha see pathetic Weasley, you can't beat a master mind like me"he grinned and   
left the compartment.  
  
"Idiot!"she hissed glaring at the door as it shut 'He was so nice..now he is   
back to himself. Just to act like a Slytherin..what a phoney he is' she   
thought then sighed in frustration.  
  
"Excuse me"said a voice from the opening of the compartment door.  
  
Ginny looked up to see a girl, her hair was long and black. "Hello?"she said   
politely.  
  
"May I sit?The compartments are all full"she spoke.  
  
Ginny smiled "Sure."  
  
The girl walked in nervously carrying her bird cage with her pet raven which   
gave off a shriek voice as she put the cage beside her as she sat across   
Ginny.  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley"she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh my name is Raven Malfoy"she said shaking Ginny's hand.  
  
"Malfoy? So related to Draco?"Ginny asked.  
  
Raven nodded 'Great..I have to lie! Great first impression, first person I   
bloody talk to I lie to' she thought "I'm his cousin, from France. I'm a   
transfereing to Hogwarts for my 5th year"she replied.  
  
"Oh and this is Demos"Raven said pointing towards the black bird, who was   
stretching his wings inside the cage.  
  
Ginny smiled and then looked towards the window.  
  
-At Hogwarts-   
  
The great hall was once again filled up, Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table   
and glanced a few times at the Slytherin table at Draco. She could not   
believe he would come back to Hogwarts and act the way he use to.  
  
"Now sorting shall begin!"McGonnigal said as she held a list of names for the   
first years "Lara Hatchens!" she called out.  
  
"So I wonder what are new DADA professor will be like"Hermione said while she   
looked at Ron and Harry.   
  
"Hopefully not a You-Know-Who servent, phoney, a werewolf, or a ex-auror with   
a weird eye"Ron said, each year a DADA professor will be gone and not one   
actually stayed more then one year.  
  
Harry glanced at the RavenClaw table, Cho remain talking to her friends and   
giggling.  
  
"Raven Malfoy!"McGonnigal said out loud.  
  
Draco blinked his gray-blue eyes in confusion 'Malfoy? What?!' he thought as   
he looked up towards the sorting.  
  
Raven looked at McGonnigal, she was so nervous she could barely breath.  
  
"Well dear, are you gonna come up?"asked McGonnigal as she pointed towards   
the stool.  
  
Raven nodded, she walked towards the stool and sat. McGonnigal placed the   
sorting hat ontop of the girls head.  
  
"Hmm..Malfoy you say?"the hat said this caused Raven to jump abit 'Talking   
hat...'she thought.  
  
"Well I would have said Slytherin. But no you don't belong there, you belong   
in......."the hat paused.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"it shouted.  
  
The Gryffindor table were quiet, the all whispered "A Malfoy in Gryffindor?"   
to one another.Raven got up from the stool and walked towards the table, the   
all looked at her as if she was a alien or something.   
  
"Sit here"a voice said to her warmly. She looked to find who that voice had   
belong to and it was Ginny, the girl she had met on the train.  
  
"Thank you"Raven said as she took a seat next to Ginny, where she sat across   
from the Creevely brothers and Neville.  
  
Then a sound of a fork tapping against the glass made everyone turn to look   
at Dumbledore. "I have a few annocements"he said.  
  
"First off I like to welcome you all back, now for the rules!As usuall the   
Forrbidden Forest is closed. Also have a new DADA professor is Katalina   
Cassora."he said "Ms. Cassora, please stand" he said.  
  
A young woman at the table next to Snape stood, she was young indeed. Her   
hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. She was wearing magenta robes and a   
magenta pointy hat. All the boys were starring and started to clap for her.  
  
"Thank you"she said warmly as she sat down, Snape looked at her.  
  
"The boys may like you just for your looks"Snape said coldy.  
  
"Well professor Snape, I am not here for my looks I am here to teach denfese   
against dark arts. Which I pressume you are only mad because once again you   
failed to get this class"she said bitterly and turned from him.  
  
"Ron! Close your mouth your practiually drooling"Hermione snapped at Ron.  
  
"Now to move on"Dumbledore said but paused "I have news to tell you, this   
year will be my last year at Hogwarts"many yells of objection were herd   
"Apparently what happened last year to are dear Cedric Diggory has became a   
scar to Hogwarts. Many parents blame me for allowing the Tri-Wizard   
Tournment.So I must say, lets hope this will be a great year. Oh yeah the   
feast may begin"he said fixing his half moon spectacles as he swooshed his   
hand the table were covered with food.  
  
Harry just could not believe his ears "Dumbledore leaving"he said, Hermione   
looked at Harry "Oh this is just awful"Hermione said.  
  
Draco then stood up, he approached the Gryffindor table "How do you have the   
last name of Malfoy?"he asked Raven. She looked up at him.  
  
"I am indeed Draco Malfoy's cousin and I am from France"she said as she poked   
at her food.  
  
"Oh then you must have known that I was Draco Malfoy"he sneered then turned   
away 'My father is getting a letter for explaing, wait..why do I care' he   
thought then went back to Slytherin's table.  
  
"He doesn't no you?"Ginny asked puzzled looking up at Raven, Raven looked   
awfully pale and was starring at her food.  
  
"No..we barely see eachother"she lied.  
  
The dinner was now over and they headed towards the Common rooms, Ginny   
walked with Raven. Since Raven was new, Ginny thought she would show her   
around.  
  
"Wow this is nice"Raven awed looking around.  
  
"Oh?"Ginny asked looking at Raven who was watching a moving picture.  
  
"Uh huh"she replied walking around, they made it to the stairs but it moved   
"Woah!"the both shouted as they clinged to the railing.  
  
"Whats happening?"asked Raven.  
  
"The stairs are moving it tends to do that"Ginny said, then the steps stopped.  
  
"Hello, Hello!"said Nearly-headless Nick as the two girls walked towards the   
Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hello Nicolas!" Ginny said with a smile, Raven blinked looking at the ghost.  
  
As they reached the picture frame with the fat lady it moved "Password?"she   
said rather gloomy.  
  
"Hippogriff" Ginny said and the picture swung open. Raven stood stunned   
almost, she then follwed the red head into the common room.  
  
Harry was reading a letter it looked to be, Ron was playing a game of chess   
and Hermione was reading.  
  
-Harry's Letter'  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I want you to meet me at 11 in the Forbidden Forest, also remember to bring   
your invisible cloak!  
  
From  
Sirius Black.  
  
-end-  
  
Harry read it over and over again, he was wondering what he wanted this time.   
Maybe Sirius had just risked the idea just to see his nephew.  
  
It was now night, everyone was asleep. Harry creeped out of the Boys dorm   
wearing the invisibily cloak that was his fathers. He walke through the cold   
as he past Hagrids hut he could hear sounds which was probably Hagrid's   
snoring. He entered the dark forest, once he knew he would be out of sight he   
took the cloak off.  
  
"Sirius"he called out looking around, he suddenly stopped as he herd rattling   
in the bushes. Harry became nervous and took hold of his wand, but there was   
no need since the black dog jumped out from the bushes.  
  
The dog had turned back into human once more, Sirius stood there looking at   
his nephew.  
  
"Hello Harry"he said warmly.  
  
"Hello Sirius"Harry replied "I know you didn't come all this way for nothing,   
so you must have something to tell me"he continued.  
  
Sirius then nodded sadly "Yes indeed Harry I do, one this is that Lupin is   
dearly sick and I have been visiting him. Also.."he paused.  
  
Harry then looked towards Sirius and was growing unpatient, then Sirius had   
finnally spoke.  
  
"Beware of the Raven, never trust the creature. Never follow it, and never   
become friends with it" Sirius said and with that he turned back into a black   
dog, then ran off.  
  
"Never trust a Raven?"Harry said 'He can't possibly mean, Raven Malfoy? Or   
just a raven in general?' he thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
Raven: Alright so how was that? Lets now see whats up for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter7: The Caos Between Snap and Katalina  
  
- The new DADA professor Katalina, has a history of not getting along with   
Snape. Harry questions himself about Sirius warning. Ginny spots Draco and   
Pansy snogging, so why does she feel jealous? Also Ron finnally ask Hermione   
out!-  
  
So guys just Review and You'll get this next chapter very soon...!  
  
Thanks:  
  
deamons-daughter/ My Response: Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic!  
  
DeltaVampire/My Response: As well thanks, though I did go into those sites.   
Quite strange they are!Lol :o)  
  
the-dealer/My Response: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Joanna/My Response: Thank you very much! As you can see I continued!  
  
So R&R and the fic continues quick!  
  
Thanks to all that read!  
  
-Raven. 


End file.
